1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an enclosing collapsible and reusable container insulator is disclosed constructed to reduce heat flor in relation to the container and thereby retain the container contents as desired temperatures above or below ambient temperatures for a substantially greater period of time than otherwise would result. Utility resides in lengthening this time of thermal adjustment which can be the time required for consumption of the container contents. More particularly, the invention relates to beverage containers holding chilled beverages for consumption by persons several minutes or hours after removal of the chilled beverage contents into surroundings at warmer ambient temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide insulators and holders for beverage containers. For instance, Ghee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,295, issued Sept. 10, 1963, shows a beverage can holder with a notch in the holder to provide access to a portion of the periphery of the top of the can. Peters in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,927, issued May 17, 1960, as well as Munkachy in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,068, issued May 10, 1960, discloses a holder for containers where the holders can be folded into a substantially flat configuration. Jolly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,025, issued June 21, 1966, shows an insulating tumbler with cylindrical side walls surrounding a metallic container to lessen the rate of heat transfer between the container contents and the ambient atmosphere. Pressnell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,305, issued Mar. 6, 1973, discloses a holder for a beverage can, the holder including a pivotal lid. The Sadler patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,549, issued Aug. 9, 1977) shows a cup and holder assembly including a cover and a removable bottom surface.
Other patents illustrating the prior art incude the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,855; Pugh, Sr.; Aug. 2, 1966.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,011; Schleicher; Sept. 7, 1976.